


You Build Your Walls, I'll Take Them Down

by Ninyaaaaaaah



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Laflams, M/M, Modern AU, Poly Gay Trio, i have cavities now, my heart needed this, seriously I might puke, the fluffiest fluff that ever fluffed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninyaaaaaaah/pseuds/Ninyaaaaaaah
Summary: Alex gets caught up in work and is too proud to admit he misses his boys.Written in @one_golden_sun's modern AU





	You Build Your Walls, I'll Take Them Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).



> my heart needed this.
> 
> I'm not sorry.

As his fingers moved in a blistering pace across the keys of his laptop, Alex’s mind was miles away. The pressure was on at work right now, tight deadlines on large projects that had important eyes on them. 

When he’d arrived home to find the apartment empty, he’d been relieved at first. It gave him peace and quiet to open his laptop back up and start working again. Without John and Laf there to make sure he looked after himself, Alex skipped dinner without even noticing, didn’t even take his shoes off before sitting on a stool at the counter and getting right back to work.

Laf had texted him earlier that he and John had run into Herc and some other friends and were going to grab a couple of drinks with them, so it wasn’t like Alex expected them home…

But though he normally griped about noise and interruption when he was working at home, he soon found the stillness of the apartment oppressive. 

He kept working, stamping down relentlessly on his wandering thoughts, his worrying feelings. 

He couldn’t help but wonder if they missed him.

He’d barely seen his lovers in the last week, channeling all of his energy into this project, letting work bury him.

Burying his head in the sand of it, in return.

He couldn’t help it, sometimes all of the emotion that came with loving and being loved was too much for him to handle, and so he had to pull away, take a step back, hide from the overwhelming intensity of his love for Laf and John, and theirs for him. He loved them with all his heart and more, and sometimes the absolute terror of that was just too much to bear.

So he pulled back, retreated under a guise of work. Let them love each other and watched from afar. There, but not really.

He wanted them to pull him back, felt hurt that they hadn’t done so, and knew that was grossly unfair even as it squeezed at his heart.

So he worked harder and longer, didn’t know how to invite himself back from the breathing space he’d dug for himself.

He barely registered the door opening, kept his gaze focussed on the screen, fingers flying at the speed of light.

“Hey, Alex.”

John’s voice. He lifted one hand in an absent minded wave, and returned to his thought. He couldn’t stop now, this thing was almost done and the words were flowing well. 

Mercifully, John didn’t bother him, disappearing into the living room instead.

If that was what Alex wanted, then why did it still sting?

Instead of putting his work away and getting up, he doubled down on his focus, typing at a punishing pace, face inches from the screen. 

The kitchen light turned on, and then John’s face appeared over the top of his laptop, John’s fingers resting on it.

“Hit save.”

Alex’s fingers reflexively obeyed, saving his work before his brain registered what was happening.

“Wait, wha-“

Snap!

John closed the laptop lid and slid it away across the counter, ignoring Alex’s indignant splutters.

“John!”

He started to protest, only to be stopped with a lingering kiss that melted all of his best intentions.

“Dance with me, please Alex?”

John’s question stopped his thoughts in his tracks.

“What?”

John’s smile lit up his world, warmed him from the inside out, all of a sudden and so completely.

“You heard me.”

John came around the counter, and he was so perfect, dressed in dark jeans and a soft lavender t-shirt, soft curls loose and framing his handsome face, and Alex was a damn fool and somehow the luckiest man alive despite that fact, and John had caught him off guard, so when John reached out, palm up, fingers open…

Alex reached back, slipped his hand into John’s, felt the welcoming soft squeeze, watched his boyfriend’s smile light up even more, and let John pull him to his feet.

He let John lead him into the living room, heart in his throat, feeling like a million kinds of fool. 

His eyes widened when they stepped through the doorway. Music played, slow and sweet and full of love. Candles burned, flickering soft light over the room and softening all of Alex’s sharp edges. The windows were open wide on stars and cityscape, soft breeze billowing the curtains out in their own gentle dance. 

And then there was John, grinning like there was nothing in the world he wanted more than Alex in his arms in the living room. 

John tugged him close, hand sliding to Alex’s lower back beneath his thin t-shirt. He turned his hand, twining their fingers together. Pressed a sweet, chaste kiss to Alex’s lips.

Alex smiled despite himself, and sighed out some of the tension he’d been holding against his chest like armour. He melted into John’s familiar arms, and let John lead him around the living room in a slow dance. 

“We miss you.”

John murmured softly. He removed his hand from Alex’s back and placed it on the back of his head, gently guiding his head to John’s shoulder. 

Alex let him.

John’s hand returned to his back, and Alex closed his eyes, let John spin him and guide him, gave in to the soft, safe place that John’s love provided. 

Slowly, song by song, brick by brick, John lovingly took down the wall that Alex had built out of fear. 

Alex didn’t know how long they danced, lost track of time in John’s arms, let go of the stress and the need to be constantly doing something valuable –because honestly, what was more valuable than this? He let go of the fear and the little hurts he created for himself, and let himself melt into John, soak up his love. 

“May I cut in?”

Laf’s voice – Alex hadn’t even heard him enter. He lifted his head from John’s shoulder as if in a daze, got caught up in the warmth of Laf’s soft smile, his endless dark eyes. 

He nodded, and stepped back, separating slowly from John…

…to get swept up in Laf’s strong arms. 

John stepped back to curl up on the couch, still smiling the brightest smile in the world as he watched Laf take his place, sweeping Alex across the living room floor. 

Alex was sure his heart would burst, melted now into Laf’s solid, steadying presence, let himself accept the love that they were only ever trying to give. 

“We love you.”

Laf whispered, dipping Alex so deeply that his hair brushed across the floor, then pulling him up and placing the sweetest kiss to his forehead. They swirled across the living room, Alex relaxed and just allowing himself to be swept away, for once. Held tight in Laf’s arms, his gaze met John’s and caught there, and he knew he was loved, he knew he was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> come be my friend on tumblr @ninyaaaaaaah


End file.
